Der Tirisfal-Faktor/Teil 2 - Die Schlacht
Der Tirisfal-Faktor: Teil 2 Die Schlacht left|40pxAllianz: Düster ist der Silberwald doch unbeirrt setzen wir unseren Weg fort. Die Heimat ruft zu den Waffen und die Söhne und Töchter Lordaerons sowie ihre Verbündeten folgen. Schlachtstandarten sieht man in den Reihen, das unverkennbare Scharlachrot dominiert, tapfere Männer und Frauen, stark in Waffen und Glauben. Für Lordaeron, für die Lebenden, ich bin stolz, einer von ihnen zu sein! left|40pxHorde: Die Ruinen Lordaerons erheben sich mächtig in der kommenden Dämmerung. Die Verlassenen fordern jeden Verteidiger der willens und befähigt ist zum Kampf an ihre Seite. Es gilt den Scharlachroten Usurpatoren Einhalt zu gebieten, die immer wieder in unser Land eindringen, soviel Leid bringen. Ich sehe vielfarbige Banner, der Geruch des nahenden Kampfes liegt in der Luft, der Ruinenhof hallt wider vom Klang unzähliger Stimmen. Ruhm der Horde, ich bin stolz, einer von ihnen zu sein! left|40pxAllianz: Endlich haben wir den Wald passiert. Die Reiterei flankiert die langsameren Gepäckwagen während wir das schwergängie Gelände gen Wachturm einschlagen. Ein Bote eilt voraus um den Kreuzzüglern unsere Ankunft zu geheißen. Ich sehe über unser Land, es schmerzt die geliebte Hauptstadt geschliffen am Horizont zu erspähen. Doch da taucht der Turm auf, unsere Banner trotzen jeder Tristesse, schon sehe ich die Feuer. Der Tross kehrt ein, Wagen werden nach hinten verbracht, Pferde getränkt. Die Männer und Frauen sind froh über die Berichte aus der Heimat, froh ist man auch uns zu sehen. Und stolz, denn dieser Turm ist Mahnmal, lassen wir uns doch niemals aus der Heimat vertreiben. Sind wir doch unerbitterlich gegen die Geißel und die barbarischen Eindringlinge, die Horde. Und unsere Flaggen sind Garant für die Lebenden, hier noch ihres Gleichens zu finden. left|40pxHorde: Endlich nehmen wir Aufstellung, die Wappen werden gerichtet, die Kriegsreiterei sattelt auf und der Hof erzittert unter Rufen, den Trommeln und dem Donnern der Kriegskodos. Gerüchte kursieren von einem Vergeltungsschlag gegen die Scharlachroten Fanatiker, unser erstes Ziel ist der Grenzturm am Silberwald, den sie immer und immer wieder besetzt halten. Ich hoffe einige von ihnen schaffen es die anderen Bastionen zu warnen. Sie kämpfen unbeirrt und mit Leidenschaft, mir ist es nur recht, wenn sie vorbereiet sind. Ich bin hier um meinem Clan Ehre in einem guten Kampf zu machen, nicht um zu Schlachten. Da sehe ich schon die Feuer und viele Menschen in Waffen, wir haben Glück,sie scheinen zahlreich und wie immer gewappnet. Ich stimme ein in unseren Schlachtruf: Blut und Donner! left|40pxAllianz: Gerade will ich mich ans Feuer niederlassen, kann mein Glück kaum fassen, treffe ich doch hier einen alten Freund aus Kindertagen. Da aber höre ich den nur all zu vertrauten Ruf der Horde, gemeinsam springen wir auf, greifen zu den Waffen. Befehle werden gerufen, unsere Paladine und Krieger, bilden eine geschlossene Schlachtreihe, die Kleriker und Zauberbinder dahinter. Da sehen wir sie kommen, es sind so viele, ein Raunen geht durch die Reihen, einen Moment wird mir bang. Doch der Lordkommandant stellt sich an unsere Spitze, Schlachtenkleriker stimmen alte Gebete in der Heimatsprache an. Ich umfasse meine Klinge fester, sollen sie nur kommen. Ich stimme ein in unseren Schlachtruf: Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts! left|40pxHorde: Ich sehe die militärische Schlachtreihe, ich höre ihre Gesänge in fremder Sprache, ihre Zahl scheint mir für ein erstes Scharmützel passabel. Ich werfe dem Verlassenen Beschwörer an meiner Seite einen Blick zu, seine Augen taxieren die Lebenden am Turm und sein Blick ist derart befeuert, das mir einen Moment flau wird. Aber das verblasst, wir stürmen vor - endlich. Ich höre Stahl auf Stahl treffen, Knochen brechen, zwei Strecke ich nieder bevor mich selbst der erste Treffer ereilt. Mehrmals versuchen sie die Reihe zu schließen. Ich sehe, das einige von ihnen müde sind, vielleicht von einer Reise, einem Kampf. Wie schade, diese fallen als erstes. Die Reihe wankt, droht zu brechen, da erschallt ein Ruf, lauter als der Schlachtenlärm. left|40pxAllianz: Sie branden gegen unseren Schildwall, ungestüme Kraft, Hoffnung keimt in mir, halten wir die erste Welle noch. Aber aus ihrer zweiten Reihe sehe ich die verderbten Dunkelwirker und elfische Waldläufer. Dunkle Zauber und tödliche Pfeile ergehen sich, gefolgt von der zweiten Welle. Der Waffengefährte an meiner Seite hebt den Schild, den Hammerschlag eines riesigen Tauren abzuwehren, sein Arm bricht unter dem Schlag, die Reihe öffnet sich, da erschallt die Stimme meines Lordkommandanten. Sein Blick trifft kurz den Meinen, ich sehe keine Furcht, keine Zweifel. Er ruft uns zu den Pferden, wir müssen die Anderen warnen. Die Wagen werden entlastet, die Tiere teils ungesattelt bestiegen. Die Verbliebenen erkaufen uns Zeit, ich sehe meinen alten Ferund fallen bevor wir vorpreschen in die Berge. left|40pxHorde: Ein guter Kampf! Wie erwartet schlagen sie unermüdlich zurück, angefeuert von ihren Schlachtenklerikern versuchen sie stand zu halten, doch unserer Wucht haben sie auf so engem Raum nichts entgegen zu setzen. Ich sehe wie sich ein Trupp Reiter und Wagen nach Nordosten absetzt. Sehr gut, nun sind die anderen gewarnt. Wir schleifen den Turm, die Banner zerissen, Feuer entzündet und laut schallt der Siegesruf durch das Tal. Kurz grinse ich, zweifelsohne werden sie schon in wenigen Wochen wieder angeschlichen kommen – Kreuzzügler. Dann ziehen wir weiter, der südöstliche Turm bietet enttäuschend wenig Widerstand, immer wieder jedoch treffen wir auf Spitzel. Wir wollen sie wissen lassen, das wir kommen, es gibt keinen Rückzug, keine Flucht, es gibt nur den Kampf. Wir sprengen einen Hof und hoch lecken die Flammen in den Nachthimmel. Bei der Grabstätte, die dem Freind heilig ist, errichten wir ein Lazarett. Das gefällt mir wenig, man entehrt keine Ahnenstätte, aber es ist Krieg. Mit einigen aufmunternden Worten überlasse ich meinen Clanbruder einem Verlassenen der den abgebrochenen Kris aus seiner Brust entfernen wird. Möge es ihm besser gelingen sonst breche ich dem Scharlatan sein dürres Genick. In der kommenden Schlacht werde ich nun für zwei Kämpfen. left|40pxAllianz: Wir erreichen den Nordturm nahe dem Kloster. Hier machen wir rast, sofort wird die Flanke und der Pass gesichert. Kleriker gehen durch unsere Reihen, sprechen Mut und Gebete, versorgen erste Wunden. Ich stehe ganz vorne in der erste Reihe, ich weiß, ich werde diese Nacht wahrscheinlich nicht überleben. Furcht will keimen doch ich sehe in die Gesichter meiner Waffengefährten, ich sehe die Kleriker die erschöpft aber unermüdlich durch unsere Reihen gehen. Ich sehe zu meinem Lordkommandanten und meine Zweifel schwinden. Ja, wir werden hier fallen, aber wir werden sterben für die Heimat, der Feind soll sagen, wir haben tapfer gekämpft! Wir werden einige von ihnen mitnehmen in den Tod, zuversichtlich lächle ich den Brüdern und Schwestern neben mir zu und gleiches wird mir zuteil. Wir werden kämpfen, unser Wille soll nie brechen, unser Glaube nicht wanken. Eine laute Explosion ist zu hören und Feuerschein am Horizont erkennbar, dann beginnt das nervenaufreibende Warten. left|40pxHorde: Wir sammeln uns, einer der Blutelfen sucht Freiwillige für eine gewaltsame Aufklärung. Scheinbar haben sich die verbliebenen Freinde in den Bergen verschanzt. Ich will mit, werde jedoch zurückgehalten von einem der Sanitäter der meint er müsse mir erst den Armbrustpfeil aus dem Bein ziehen, wir haben zwei Späher entdeckt, der gerüstete Kreuzzügler kämpfte ausgezeichnet und gerissen, entkam mir leider im letzten Moment. Ich sehe dem Tross Berittener nach, welcher die Feindstärke testen wird. Kann dieser Quacksalber nicht schneller machen, verdammt! left|40pxAllianz: Ein Warnruf erschallt. Eine Vorhut, ich suche mir sicheren Stand, mein Schild vor, wir halten stand! Sie kommen in Sicht und ein kurzes wie auch heftiges Scharmützel entbrennt, die Gebete der Kleriker befeuern mich und scheinen meine Hand zu stärken, eine Mörserrakete unserer zwergischen Brüder schlägt die Horde zurück. Unsere Moral steigt. Angeschlagen und angesengt kehren die Aufklärer zurück. Starke Truppenverbände beim Nordturm, sie nutzen das Gelände gut und scheinen zu allem entschlossen. Ich sehe zu meinen orcischen Brüdern und Schwestern. Unsere Moral steigt. Wir wappnen uns neuen Mutes, der Pass vor uns liegt in der Dunkelheit nur entfernt sehen wir die Flammen des brennenden Hofes. Aber wir hören sie kommen, die Trommeln die Rufe. Unsere Kleriker stimmen die alten Gesänge an, wir stimmen mit ein. Die mächtigen Gestalten des hordischen Schlachtzugs schälen sich aus der Dunkelheit, sie gewinnen an Geschwindigkeit, ein letztes Gebet. Ich sehe die Orcin, hebe den Schild, ihr Zweihänder donnert dagegen. Rufe von unserer Flanke her, sie greifen von zwei Seiten an. Die Flanke hält doch werden wir abgedrängt zum Turm, ich sehe Mann um Mann fallen. Ein letztes Aufbäumen, wir müssen uns zurückziehen, der einzige Weg führt Richtung Blendwassersee. Für mich gibt es keine Flucht mehr, unermüdlich schlägt meine Gegnerin auf mich ein. Ich werde bleiben und mit den anderen den Brüdern und Schwestern Zeit verschaffen. Das Letzte was ich sehe ist die Breite des mächtigen Zweihänders die mich trifft, gnädige Dunkelheit umfängt mich. left|40pxHorde: Wir hören ihre Schlachtgesänge, unsere Trommeln schlagen lauter, ein Trupp Reiterei trennt sich von uns um die Flanke zu attakieren. Wir laufen vor, da sind sie, ihre Schilde erhoben, ich suche mir ein Ziel, ein Menschenweibchen, ohne Zaudern schmettere ich den Zweihänder auf ihr Schild. Wir melden Verluste an der Flanke, sie erweisen sich als zäh doch Zoll für Zoll drängen wir sie zurück. Im Rücken die Berge, scharlachrotes Blut wird schon mal die Erde tränken. Angefeuert werfen sie sich mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung vor! Ein Teil ihrer Truppen bricht aus gen See während die anderen uns an der Verfolgung hindern. Ich sehe die Schwäche in der Verteidigung meiner Feindin, sie geht zu Boden, ich will es beenden als ein Schwert mir durch den Waffenarm fährt. Dieser...verfluchte Krieger von vorhin. Das letzte was ich sehe ist, wie ich neben der Frau zu Boden gehe, es war ein ehrbarer Kampf. left|40pxAllianz: Fast zeitgleich werden wir wach, es ist still geworden, nur noch wenige Leichen liegen auf dem Boden doch die dunklen Flecken zeugen unmisstverständlich von der Schlacht. Ich rapple mich auf, die Orcin ebenso, ich versuche die Klinge zu heben, meine Hand will mir kaum gehorchen. Mit schmerzverzehrten Grinsen wuchtet die größere Orcin ihren Zweihänder auf die Schulter. Sie sieht genauso geschunden aus wie ich und lässt mich mein Schild noch aufklauben. Ich warte, aber sie macht keine Anstalten, sie sieht nur auf mich herab. left|40pxHorde: Dieser kleine Mensch, tapfer, tapfer. Sie würde ihrem Clan Ehre machen. Mein Schmerz wiegt das Hochgefühl der überstandenen Schlacht nicht auf. Ich schultere mein Schwert und sehe auf sie herab, sie hat Mut, wie man es von Kreuzzüglern gemeinhin sagt. "Ein anderes mal wir wieder kämpfen, wenn du bist stark, jetzt nicht fair." Sie nickt mit zu, ein respektabler Feind. Langsam geht sie rückwärts, den anderen hinterher. Ich lasse müde den Zweihänder fallen und schlage den Weg zum Lazarett ein. Ein guter Kampf! Schatten der Schlacht Vor Eintreffen der 'Hauptstreitkräfte' der Scharlachroten befanden sich bereits fünf Schatten bei Turm, an dem Alhean und Arken warteten. Sie schienen fast etwas entrückt, beobachteten still die Umgebung ohne sich um die anderen zu scheren. Dann vor dem Angriff als Späher fungierend, sprachen sie mit all den anderen noch immer nicht und nur ein Schatten das nötigste mit Cathalan. Bei der Schlacht selbs wusste man kaum wo die Schatten gerade waren und was sie taten. Hielten sich doch aber zwei, irgendwie immer scheinbar irgendwo bei Simanthy auf. Beim Rückzug das gleiche Bild. Zu Fuß, abgeschlagen von der Gruppe. Wohl ihr eigenes Ding machend. Wieder Späher, bei dieser Schlacht aber deutlich für alle sichtbarer aktiv. Ihr tun aber meist noch immer um Simanthy herum beschränkt, wobei sich der Schatten immer wieder zwischen den beiden kleinen Fronten wirbelten. Danach scheinbar wieder ihr Ding machend, und sich daneben nur im Simanthy scherend um dann irgendwann, nach Brill und in Sichtweite des Nachtlagers der Scharlachroten, irgendwann alle irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen und in den Schatten zu verflüchtigen. Links * Forumsbericht * Der Tirisfal-Faktor * Der Tirisfal-Faktor/Teil 3 - Nach der Schlacht Kategorie:Projekt Unterstadt Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust